creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Graham Waters (Creative Thoughts)
Detective Graham Waters is a homicide detective of the Los Angeles Police Department. He's in a relationship with Detective Ria, who also happens to be his partner. Graham was investigating the murder of a black man done by a narc, Detective Conklin, a white man, who had a history of shooting two other black men, making William Lewis, who happens to be another detective, him his third kill. Waters later discovered $300,000 inside a fake spare tire of the impounded Mercedes Lewis had, who the car actually registers to Cindy Bradley. Graham later visits his drug addicted mother, Louise Waters, where he promised her to find his younger brother, Peter Waters. Later, Graham was called to the courthouse where he was introduce to Jake Flanagan, head of Media Relations, where Waters suggests showing the money as evidence but Flanagan disapproved of it because their trying to set up a non-racial image for the police department. Given Conklin's history of shooting black people and Graham's morality, they wanted him to side with Rick Cabot's story of Conklin taking the blame so it would politically benefit his chances of becoming DA. Graham refused until Flanagan showed him a file of his brother with his criminal history of three felonies and a warrant for his arrest, Waters was reluctant to go with it because the charges against his brother would be dropped if Waters agreed to side with them. At night, Graham investigated another crime scene after Ria got into a car accident with Kim Lee. Upon exiting, he arrives at a police investigation crime scene to which he found was his murdered brother, Peter. At the morgue, he and his mother were grief stricken as Graham promises to find the man who's responsible. He later revisited the crime scene to find Peter's St. Christopher statue where his body was. As years passed, his failed attempt to find the man responsible for Peter's death was starting to get to him. He later became a target of the Anti-Hunters where he had to go through a "trial" revolving around justice and forgiveness against the people who were coerced on injustice and the ones that are responsible for his brother's death in some way, including finding out the man who shot Peter is a police officer. All three ended up dead with Graham's struggle of his sanity, while coming to an aide of another victim and shooting the attacker, he confronts the man in charge of the operation. Facing the choice of forgiving him or not, Graham does but not before killing him, however, unknowing to him, through a tape recorder before he dies, reveals that he has his mother trapped somewhere and as he dies, the flatline cause the death of another. Graham's sanity has finally pushed beyond the point where he ended up getting shot by another pawn victim. Graham is the older brother of the later Peter Waters, and the son of the late Mr. Waters and the late Louise Waters. Background Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Powers and Abilities Death Signs/Clues Trivia Quotes Category:Crash Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fallen Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Detectives Category:Lionsgate Characters